Advanced TNT
Basic Information Advanced TNT is an area-damaging type of Explosive that you will have to place and activate in the world to make it detonate in a few seconds. These Explosives can destroy their close surrounding, even crafted blocks and objects, and will also inflict damage on player characters as well as on Creatures (which the detonation will send flying to top it off) in their area of effect. Advanced TNT can destroy harder blocks than common TNT and Strong TNT, and will also create larger holes in the game-world, but Super TNT can destroy even harder rocks and also create even larger holes. Effects Advanced TNT can destroy up to max. 11x11x11 (4 downwards, 4 upwards, 4 sideways + 1 block in the middle maximum each) blocks up to the hardness of Lava layer rocks including Igneous Rocks and Hardened Lava (since update R41 in April 2017). Advanced TNT cannot destroy Corrupted Blocks like can be found on the Corruption layer underground or can be created by players, Mineral Water, liquid Lava nor Corrupted Water. Obtaining Advanced TNT Nowadays, Advanced TNT cannot be found in Treasure Chests anymore nor can it be obtained from any Creature any longer, different from common TNT. Unlocking the crafting recipe This Explosive can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (opened with "q") after the crafting-recipe for Advanced TNT has been unlocked by crafting (or taking) Strong TNT. Crafting Advanced TNT To craft 4''' bombs of Advanced TNT at a time, you'll need: * 8 (blocks of) Hardened Lava mined from the Lava layer underground which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell to be equipped, or an even better Power Cell * 4 units of Gunpowder that can be looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet or Keepas, found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface at night in darkness, or can be made from Coal in a Processor * '''2 Globs of Goo that can either be crafted from Mold in your Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted or pet-harvested from nearly all common Creatures Crafting (or taking) Advanced TNT is the sole unlocking requirement for the crafting-recipe for Super TNT that can destroy blocks (and items) up to the hardness of corrupted blocks and will also create larger holes. How to use Advanced TNT You can use these Explosives by dragging (a stack of) Advanced TNT into your quickbar (as with all explosives), selecting this quickslot and then put one of them into the gameworld with another simple right-click. Right-click on the bomb in the world to activate it; then quickly back away. To remove a more significant number of blocks it is advised to dig a hole and place the bomb into it (as shown on the pictures). However if you come to decide that you don't want to make this bomb detonate after placing it, you can just pick it up again by using left-click instead of right-click. Advanced TNT can be ignited on or even under Water and other liquids. It will make up to 11x11x11 blocks of liquid evaporate, but if there's enough liquid around it, this will usually refill the hole quickly. In shallow bodies of liquids, Advanced TNT will also create a hole into the ground of course. Using Advanced TNT on any flammable blocks or material, even under highly inflammable Tar will not set anything on fire. Currently Advanced TNT cannot be activated by fire nor by using a fuse, and it cannot be wired. As mentioned, Advanced TNT does not destroy Nodes of Ore (Coal, Obsidian Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Lumite Ore), and also does not extract Ore from Nodes (that's what Extractors are for). Can't activate Advanced TNT? If you cannot place Advanced TNT, then your permission ranking is not sufficient on this gameworld or player claim or within an Adventure (you will probably be set to "Visitor"). If you can place Advanced TNT but cannot activate it (usually a message window saying "TNT cannot be used in this claim" or "TNT cannot be used at this location" will be displayed), then the activation of area-damaging Explosives like all kinds of TNT and Excavators is disabled either on this player claim (advanced claim option "TNT enabled")or on the whole gameworld (gameworld option "Disable Explosives"). Also creators of Adventures can either enable or disable the use of TNT-type Explosives within their adventures. If other devices like Teleporters also do not react, and no message windows are displayed, then try relogging (take care to wait a little before logging in again). Remember that Advanced TNT cannot remove blocks that are harder than Igneous Rock and natural Hardened Lava, so harder rocks will just stay where they are if you activate a Basic Excavator on he Corruption layer, however the Advanced TNT itself will be used up and vanish. Warning Attention! All kinds of TNT can also destroy crafted blocks and objects, except for worlds or claims where the option "Disable Explosives" is activated (or "TNT enabled" is deactivated). They cannot destroy storage items like chests nor their content though. Trivia In older versions of Creativerse the Advanced TNT was called "TNT Tier 2". Advanced TNT cannot be found in any high tier Treasure Chests any longer nowadays. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Non-Throwable